These Blue Eyes
by Darklightningflame
Summary: How can a beautiful boy save such a savage beast let alone love him? How can one ninja impact someones life so completely? And how the hell can everything get so complicated. NaruxGaara NaruxSasu NaruxGaaraxSasu don't like don't read
1. Finding The lost

** I do not own Naruto althought it would be freakin awsome if I did. ****Well this is the first chapter so with out farther intruption from me read and enjoy. (Hopefully) **

* * *

**Chapter One: Finding the Lost**

**They stared at one another, neither willing to break the silence to say what was on their minds. Blonde hair fell over bright blue eyes as the boy tilted his head down towards the forest floor and let a sigh pass his lips. The red head simply tightened his fist and tried not to let the scream swim up and out of his mouth. This is not what should have happened on this scouting mission and his companion knew it. He watched Naruto lift his body up ever so slowly just to walk around the fire and sit next to him. Gaara's body tensed as the others shoulder rested easly against his. **

**Naruto saw his friends body tense and his sand hiss in it's gourd. "Gaara please." His voice was a strained whisper. "He's like my brother, one of my most precious people. I can't just leave him here to suffer and possibly die."**

**Gaara's eyes drifted over to the person in question. "His chance of surviving even if he makes it through the night is slim. The village will surly kill him if not put him in prison for the rest of his life."**

**Gaara felt the blonde shaking next to him and then suddenly a fist was gripping his shirt and an irate Naruto was in his face. "I'm not just going to leave him here where any wandering ninja can do as they please with him! He may have walked away from me and everyone else who cared for him but I never left him! I never will leave him! I'm going to drag his ass all the way back and he'll get what's coming to him there weather he likes it or not I don't care!"**

**Gaara's sand was on edge as they watch his friends eyes switch from blue to a vivid red. Friend. How odd that sounded in Gaara's head. Never had he ever had a friend and yet here he was, sitting by someone who not only broke his walls, he had rebuilt them to include many more people that now cared about him. However said friend was getting far to emotional for him to control his actions.**

"**Naruto I was simply stating a fact. Calm down before you alert others." Gaara's soft voice seem to deflate the blonde. His head fell to Gaara's chest and tears began to stain his shirt. However instead of pushing him away and likely kicking his ass as he once would have done, he just wrapped his arms around him.**

"**I just don't want to lose him." Naruto hiccupped. "We've come to far to lose him now. Not after all the pain and the promise I made."**

**Gaara just placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead and tried to remember when all of this had started. When did he get so involed with this beautiful boy and how come Sasuke always had the worst timing?**

* * *

Well what did you think? I know it was kinda short but I wanted it to be that way so that you could tell me if you like the way this is heading. So read and review and before to long I should have a longer chapter up and you can continue. If I messed something up please let me know so I can fix it.


	2. Begining Of Us

**Well here's the next chapter. I thinking that I will try to update at least once a week. I don't know if that will happen right at first but hopefully I'll be able to. Any way read and enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Beginning of Us**

**It was just six short months ago when the blonde beauty had stumbled into his village. His hair was matted to his forehead with blood and his right arm was hanging limply at his side. The worst part was the fact that he was engulfed in bright red chakra. His eyes had turned the color of blood while his fangs hooked over his bottom lip. Though Gaara knew that the circumstances in which he would have to defend his village was slim to none he had still ordered people to stay well back. **

**Gaara watched him approach with caution something inside him told him that Naruto was in danger. In danger of what he didn't quite know yet. What he did know is that is was strong enough for him to come here alone and badly wounded. The fact that he hadn't simply returned to his own village for treatment also didn't sit right in Gaara's stomach. Naruto had to have some one or something very powerful to come here instead of his home.**

**As the steps got closer he saw Naruto's body steadily losing strength and it was just a matter of seconds before his body fell forwards. Gaara's sand without his instruction had easily caught the blonde and wrapped protectively around him. Gaara did quite understand his sands response. He didn't feel much towards the boy cradled in his sand other than a curiosity and a feeling he couldn't name. Staring down at the fragile boy he ordered his brother and sister to take him to the hospital. What ever energy the nine tailed fox had given him was gone and that was slightly worrisome.**

**Naruto knew he was warm and that whatever he was laying on was very soft. What he didn't understand was why his right arm refused to bend. The other problem that was nagging at him was he couldn't remember falling asleep. He had been out on a mission with the rest of group seven when they had been ambushed. He remembered the intense fighting as the ninja had driven the group farther and farther apart until no one was visible to him. He hadn't meant to get separated but something about the attack had triggered his need to fight alone. It wasn't until the other two ninjas joined in on the fight had he realized they were after him. **

**He had fought hard and even managed to damage two out of three. However it was the third one that had him on the brink of losing his control. Then after that his mind was a total blank. He didn't know if he had been caught or if he might had dreamed it all. What he did know is that he wasn't going to move until he was sure.**

"**What the hell happened to him? He was practically dead when he collapsed and all you can tell me is that it was a obviously a rough battle?" A raised voice entered his ears. "That boy is much stronger then you know. It would take more then that to destroy his chakra that completely."**

"**Gaara please calm down. They're just stating what they know so far from the screens they've run. If you want more answers you're just going to have to wait for him to wake up." It was a girls voice this time and she sounded distressed.**

**A different males voice came in then. "Well It's obvious that he hasn't been poisoned but he must have fought a hell of a fight to walk here in that condition Gaara. Whatever happened out there I guaranty that they were trying to take his life. Hell if I know what they want with him but he's important enough for them not to seriously harm him."**

**Naruto's body tensed. He knew right where he was now and if he didn't want to have the wrath of Gaara later he had better open his eyes up. The bright glare of the room caused him to groan and grip his head. God why did his head feel so funny. He shifted his left arm around and all he felt was a bandage tightly wrapped around his head. Next he closed his eyes and counted to ten before trying to open then again. This time when he did so he found the room to be much more bearable. Some one had pulled the blinds and was sitting next to him. **

"**Naruto."**

**Slowly he turned his head and there was Gaara staring at him. "Hi ya Gaara. How nice it is to see you again. Well not too nice cuz I'm all banged up and well that just sucks but then again I suppose it could be way worse then this. Well it was way worse... " **

"**Naruto, your rambling." Gaara cut in before he got to out of hand.**

"**Well umm guess I'm just kind of shocked right now. I'm not quite sure on how I got here or where the rest of my team is." His hand went to the back of his head but his body never uncoiled it's tension. **

"**You got here by Kyuubi's power. What I want to know is what happened to get you here in this state and if I've got to be on the look out for invaders." Gaara's breath was steady rhythm that he could focus on.**

**Naruto just shook his head. "Me team was ambushed by three masked ninja. They managed to separate us but by the time I realized it, it was to late. I was fighting one by myself when the other two appeared out of thin air. I managed to damage two really bad but the last was unbelievable. I don't remember much after taking a hit to my head." Gaara didn't move while he was taking but something about how ridged his body went caused Naruto to whisper the last part. "They were trying to capture me Gaara. I don't know why but you should look out. If they're trying to get me then they might come for you to."**

**"They already have Naruto." was the whispered reply.**

* * *

**So that's the end. Had to leave you wanting more cuz it's fun. Please please please review because if you don't I won't know if I'm doing ok. Well hopefully in a week you will have another chapter and the fun will begin. Yay =:).**


	3. Battle Grounds

Well here's Chapter three. yay! I'm so happy I've been able to keep updating on time. So read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: Hunting Grounds

Naruto turned his head to look straight into Gaara's eyes. "When did that happen?"

"About three weeks ago we were attacked. They came just for me. I know what they're after. They want your demon." Gaara's breathing became shallow. "I almost died when they tried to take mine. Well I did die in a way."

"Well then this seems like it's going to get interesting pretty fast." Naruto sighed and looked towards the ground. His eyes slowly glazed over and Gaara decided that was the time to dismiss everyone from the room. He raised his hand and pointed to the door. Wordlessly everyone in the room vanished from sight and the door was closed tightly behind them. He could feel both his siblings standing just outside the door issuing orders out to protect the city at all cost. There might be an attack and they were to prepare for it. Silently Gaara agreed with their choice but sooner or later he had to leave with Naruto. There was just no other option left open to him.

Naruto was inside his head sitting beside the thick heavy metal bars. "Kyuubi, what am I going to do?"

"_You'll do the same thing you always do kit. You will fight to protect what's most precious to you." Kyuubi's voice came out soft and sincere._

"But what if that's not enough? It wasn't enough for me to save Sasuke. He was one of the most precious of all and he slipped right through my fingers." Naruto's hands gripped his jacket right above his heart. The scar there throbbing in intense pain.

Kyuubi's tails came through the bars and encircled his waist. _" Kit I know you are scared of losing another important battle but we will win this one. They will strike again and when they do it will be in the villages best interest not to be involved. I think your friend will even come with you when you leave so that he may protect his precious ones here. You have my strength and the strength from many friends. You can not ask for a better hand in fate little one."_

"I know that you're right but this time I can't help but feel like there's more to this then meets the eyes." Naruto sighed loudly and looked up into the Kyuubi's eyes. "Please just promise me that no matter what you'll give me everything I need to destroy these people."

"_Anything you need kit, anything at all." _With that Naruto pulled himself out of the cage and into the real world. Kyuubi's eyes stayed on him the whole time. _"You'll need all the friends you have little one to help you deal with the cards mother fate is lining up for you now. I just pray that I can heal the wounds you are about to be inflicted with." _Kyuubi's eyes closed and slowly she fell back into a deep slumber. One that hopefully had answers for the one who now took care of her.

Gaara watched as the beautiful blue eyes met his with renewed hope. He knew that he had been talking to the demon in his head but Naruto gave no sign that he cared of Garra's knowledge. Gaara was the first to move and so he spoke. "We're leaving as soon as you are ready to."

"Where are we going to go and why are you following?" was the whispered response.

"We are leaving to scout the area around Suna to insure my villages safety. Once that is completed we will need to inform your village that you are safe. We'll tell them to heighten security around them and be prepared for a powerful attack. As for me going with you, that should be obvious. I have to protect my people." Gaara looked to the door just as his sister opened it.

"Gaara we have reinforced the guards and are waiting for you to tell the village what's going to happen." She spoke calmly but her body was rigid and stiff.

Gaara nodded his head. "I'll deal with that in just a minute. Let me finish in here first." She nodded her head and closed the door behind her. Whispers were heard and soon the footsteps faded down the hallway. Gaara turned his attention back to his visitor who was now standing clutching the side of the bed as if his pain had suddenly hit him full force. "Naruto are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine. I just need a minute to get my legs to work." His face had become a complete black. In his head he was pushing himself to the extreme of his limit. He knew if this kept up before long these people would have his body and the demon within. Slowly he opened his eyes and jumped in surprise. "Gaa…Gaara what are you doing?"

The red head didn't move and inch. "I'm simply standing here incase you need my help to walk. I would not like to clean your blood off my floors again. I think it is best that you rest for the rest of the morning and we shall be off later under the nights watch."

Naruto just nodded not quite understanding why. Slowly he lifted his body back onto the soft bed and was stunned yet again as Gaara pulled a blanket over his body. Naruto didn't think to long on it though. Soft snores escaped his lips just shortly after laying down. Gaara watched as his blonde headed companions face smoothed out and became angelic. Gaara's hand went to his chest. 'What is this ache in my chest whenever you are around? Why do I feel the need to protect you too from the things that are to come? What is happening to me.' Shukaku's deep rumbling laughter was the only response he got.

* * *

So what did you think? please review, please, please, please. Ok then I'll update again in one week. Yay! Party time.


	4. And So It Begins

I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner but I'm moving. Yay!!!! Finally I will have my own house. I'm so excited any way this is chapter four and I really hope you enjoy it. So without farther babble here ya go.

* * *

Chapter Four: And So It Begins

Gaara could not understand just why Shukaku had laughed at him and his beast would not give the answer no matter how hard he tried. Slowly it was beginning to infuriate him as he was going through the stacks of paper in front of him. This was just a mess. He had wanted to get all of the affairs of the village in order before he went on his journey but slowly he was finding that it was not going to be possible to juggle all of this. His hand went to rub the scar that stood on his forehead. Lately it had been aching and sometimes it even felt as though it was burning right through his skull. A sigh left his lips as he slowly pulled himself up out of the chair.

He paced back and forth in front of his window trying to sort out the mess he had fallen into. Naruto always made things so complicated. Nothing the blonde did was easy but he put his whole being into it anyway. He had saved Gaara from himself, he had given him a reason to live and for that he was thankful. If his blonde hadn't shone him that compassion then he never would have opened up to his siblings. He would still think that his only purpose was to be a weapon. Once again Shukaku's laughter filled his head and his need for an answer to these emotions.

"Sister?" was whispered from his lips and quickly Tamiri's head appeared in the doorway. "Can I ask you something important?"

Her eyebrows raised. "Sure Gaara. Ask a way."

He motioned her in and waited until she closed the door behind her. "I feel a pain in my chest. Right here." His hand went to his heart. "Naruto is my fri…friend of that I am sure but there's something else there. Something I can not explain and I don't know what this is."

"It means you like him Gaara. You have put him in your heart as a precious person." She came up to her brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. She smiled brightly and it was then that Gaara understood at least a little of this emotion.

"Does this mean I lo…..love him sister?" His eyes became child like in their innocence and fear. For him love was bad. It was a punishment for caring to much. He risked everything just to feel for his siblings.

All she could do was wrap her arms around him and try to hold herself together. "It means that he is very special to you. You are the one who has to figure out if it is love. It might take some time though."

He nodded his head into her shoulder before giving her a brief hug and pulling a way. "Will you look after the people here when I'm gone? I want to leave you and Kankaru in charge. I know that you will take good care of them until my return."

"Yes little brother. We will keep our people safe here. Just be sure to keep yourself safe out there." She smiled at him and turned to leave. "Just come back to us in one piece." Then the door closed softly behind her.

Gaara's hand didn't leave his chest as his thoughts shifted to the beautiful blonde who was quietly resting. He had been the first to see the scars and the blood that stained his friends skin. He was the first to watch his friend die not once but three times while trying to stop the blood flow. He was the first to watch all his wounds slowly close except for one just above his heart. A wound that had remained for a year now. That wound was never going to heal and he knew why. A knock on the door returned him to the present. "Come in."

"Hey Gaara." His brother answered. "It almost dark and we have everything you'll be needing ready for you. Are you ready to get going?"

"Yes and Thank you Kankaru. Has Naruto awaken yet?" His face betrayed the fear.

"Yes. I think he has some things to tell you." He looked down briefly. "Please be careful. No one will be out there to protect you should something happen."

Gaara nodded once. "I will brother. Take care of our people." With that he walked out the door and into the corridors. He didn't know who these people were who wanted them so bad but he could guess. What he guessed he didn't necessarily like. The wound Naruto wore was proof of who these people were and what they where capable of. He just hoped that his friend had yet to figure out who it was.

Naruto was sitting up on the bed talking to his fox. For some reason his fox was having a hard time trying not to laugh at his inability to figure out his feelings. Gaara had changed a lot sense he had last seen him. He found that the sea green eyes no longer held that haunted look. Instead they had gained a playful and happy look. Most wouldn't be able to tell but he just knew. Gaara walked as though he was stronger, more proud of himself then the terrified child he had once been.

"_Well kit not everyone is as strong as you are. You happen to be the most stubborn one I know." She grinned behind the bars._

"Well Sasuke was pretty stubborn too." The smile slowly wiped off his face as his hand came to his chest. "Why did he do it? Did I really mean so little to him?"

"_That is a question I can't answer kit. He has his reasons and I'm sure he'll come back some time with your answers. Until then you have to wait for him." her voice was soft and soothing._

Naruto could feel tears pooling up in his eyes. "But he was everything Kyuubi. He was my first friend, first rival, and even my first love." His fist was clenched tightly around his wound now as his voice broke and the tears fell.

"_Oh kit." She pulled him in close. "All will be better within time. You have to let this pass and in time I'm sure you'll find all the answers you need. Right now however you are going to have a hard journey ahead so get back and clean yourself up a bit. I'm right here when you need me." She swiped one tail against his face and watched him leave with a heavy heart. His battles were not going to be easy. In fact they would be the toughest ones he'd ever have to face._

Naruto stretched his arms above his head and began working the kinks out of his body. Soon Gaara was leaning up against the door frame watching him. He continued to stretch and soon he felt his muscles relax.

"So are you ready to go now?" Gaara asked with a smirk. "Or should we just let you leave in a gown?"

Naruto turned bright red and quickly walked into the bathroom attached to the room. Little did he know that Gaara had gotten a sneak peek at his behind.

* * *

Well what did you think? Good, bad, ok, please review and tell me what you think. I don't know when the next one will be up but i'll try to get it up within the week mark. Thanks to the few who have left me reveiws. It means a lot to me to know that I'm doing a good job. Well until next time.


End file.
